Your Call
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: [KaiHun Series] [Chap 4 Up] Intinya, Sehun yang kangen Jongin. KaiHun.. Enjoy. Sho-ai. Dldr.
1. Your Call

Your Call

Summary : Sehun yang kesal kepada Kai karena tak menghubunginya selama seminggu.. "Jadi, Aku harus menelponnya ya?.. Baiklah nanti malam aku akan menghubungi si Kkamjong itu!"_ –Kaihun, Oneshoot –but maybe fluff!_

**Warn : Boyslove KaiHun, Typos, DLDR**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Jongin dan Sehun itu berbeda. Sehun putih, Jongin sedikit gelap, Sehun suka vanila dan Jongin suka kopi. Sehun sedikit manja, tapi Jongin mandiri dan pekerja keras. Bagaikan coffe dan susu, mereka saling bertolak belakang, namun jika dipadukan akan memberikan rasa tersendiri. Jongin dengan segala kedewasaannya menghadapi Sehun yang sedikit kekanakkan.

Sehun yang tidak menyukai suasana sepi memutuskan pergi kerumah Kai. Di appartemen Sehun memang selalu sepi karena ia tinggal sendiri. Bukan-bukan, biasanya juga ramai sih karena Sehun sering mengajak teman-temannya berkunjung. Misal saja Luhan kakak beda dua tingkat di atasnya. Atau Baekhyun yang dalam seminggu bisa terhitung 7x datang ke apartemen Sehun. Tapi, karena suatu hal teman-teman yang biasa bekunjung ke apartemennya tidak bisa datang kali ini. Baekhyun pergi ke Busan karena neneknya sedang panen ikan katanya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk meminta jatah ikan kepada Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan harus menyelesaikan tugas makalah yang dikumpul lusa.

"Kai... Kau dimana?" Sehun menelpon Kai.

Kai menjawab lama, Sehun pun jadi geram. Oh _hell_, jangan katakan pacarnya yang _workaholic_ itu sedang tidak ada di rumah parahnya sedang diluar kota.

"Ehmm..." terdengar jelas si Kai tengah berpikir keras bagaimana akan menjawab

"Ehmm..." Sehun balas mendengung, ayolah Kai jawab sebelum kekasihmu yang childish ini ngambek dan memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Jarang-jarang kan Sehun yang mulai menelpon dulu, biasanya juga Kai. Karena apa? Seme itu harus banyak berkorban (?) –sehun's prinsip.

"Maaf, Sehunnie aku sedang di luar kota. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahu, tapi appa tiba-tiba menelpon dan...

tut... tut.. tut..."

Benarkan? Sehun segera mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Kubilang juga apa.

Kai semakin gelagapan, perasaan tadi dia sudah cepat-cepat menyampaikan alasan kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Sehun. Tetapi, kekasih pucatnya itu dengan teganya memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka?

"Sehunnie..sehunnie... Aishh... Jinjja? Eoteohke?" Kai mengusak rambut _darkbrown_nya kasar.

"Tuan muda, ayo presdir sudah menunggu" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari sekretaris Han.

Dan Kai mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Sekretaris tua itu.

.

"Dasar... Kkamjjong! berani-beraninya dia tidak memberitahuku jika akan keluar kota? Aishhh... jadi, itu maumu eo? Kau tidak menganggap pacarmu yang manis ini kekasihmu lagi? Dasar bodoh" gerutu Sehun sebal. Yang benar saja, Kai memang selalu menyayangi pekerjaannya. "Dasar idiot menikah saja kau dengan pekerjaanmu sana, jangan harap aku mau menikah denganmu!" gerutunya lagi.

Dan berakhirlah dengan pintu kamar Sehun yang berdebam kencang karena luapan amarah Oh Sehun.

.

.

Ini sudah tujuh hari sejak terakhir kali Sehun menelpon kai. Sebenarnya Sehun khawatir juga takut. Jadi, mereka benar-benar berakhir ya? Andwe, Sehun kan ingin menikah dengan pemuda sexy itu, yang selalu membelanjakannya barang bermerk, selalu memberikan perhatian lebih dan selalu menelponnya tiap malam lalu menyayikan_ Lullabye_ untuknya meski dengan suara bass yang eoh –sedikit merusak telinga (?) –hingga Sehun tertidur . Meski dia sedikit gelap tapi dia sangat tampan asal kau tahu, Kai juga sangat _manly_. Sehun jadi ingat saat dia bermain ke mansion Kai. Saat itu pemuda yang didaulat sebagai kekasih Oh Sehun tengah berenang. Sehun tidak tahu jika maid di mansion Kai bakal mengantarkannya ke kolam renang. Dan tampaklah perut ber_Abs _seorang Kim Jongin aka Kai oleh Sehun pertama kalinya. duh mengingatnya saja membuat Sehun senyam-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar type seme idaman.

Tapi, kembali ke masalah awal, saat ini mereka kan tengah bertengkar –sehun yang menganggap mereka bertengkar. Lalu, bagaimana donk mereka akan menikah kalau hubungan mereka serasa di ujung Tombak _gini._

.

"Jadi, aku harus menelponnya,ya? Tapi kan dia yang salah Baek Hyung?"

"Kau mau kehilangan Kai mu, eo? Terus kau juga bakal menghancurkan impian masa depanmu dengan Kai jika putus dengannya?" Baekhyun mengompori.

"Benar, Sehunnie masa kamu mau jadi uke tua! Iyuu... Sudahlah telepon saja dia? Nanti, jika dia ketemu namja yang lebih cute dan manis darimu di sana bagaimana? Kau mau melihat Jongin berbahagia dengan namja lain sementara kau masih sendiri meratapi kebodohanmu?" ini Luhan, dasar rusa pendek, tampaknya dia pro sekali membela Jongin. Jangan lupakan mengenai kedudukannya sebagai keponakan Kekasih Sehun itu. Dan tampaknya Sehun melupakan fakta tersebut. Lihat saja wajahnya sudah di tekuk. Bingung dengan opsi yang ditujukannya sendiri. Menelpon Jongin atau tidak. Kalau di tinjau sebenarnya Jongin salah juga sih. Kenapa? karena dia tidak menghubungi Sehun sama sekali setelah terakhir kali Sehun menelponnya. Sehun yang harusnya marah dengan Kai malah, dia yang dihantui rasa bersalah, apalagi dua teman sepermainnya tadi sudah mengompor-ngomporinya seperti itu. astaga sebenarnya siapa teman Luhan dan Baekhyun itu, dirinya atau kekasihnya? Jawabannya dua-duanya -_-

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kau telpon saja dia untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaannya. Kau juga khawatirkan? Sudah turuti saja kata hatimu. Kau sayang kan dengan Jongin? Manusia berbuat salah itu biasa, sekali dua kali tiga kali. Lagipula kai tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu kan?" saran Kyungsoo kepada Sehun. Ya Kyungsoo, diantara sahabatnya yang _sebleng-sebleng_ hanya pemuda bermata bulat ini yang normal dan _always_ memberikan solusi terbaik atas segala permasalahan Sehun. Meski, dia jarang bermain kerumah Sehun (_apa hubungannya_?) karena sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan abadinya tetap saja, genk mereka gakkan rame kalo gak ada Kyungsoo (_nah LOH?)_

"Baiklah, Hyung nanti malam aku akan menelpon si _Kkamjong_".

.

Sungguh sial sekali nasib Kim Jongin. Ia terkurung dalam rapat dengan kolega-kolega ayahnya. Dan demi apa? Mengetahui Jongin yang tak konsentrasi saat baru sampai di Jeju. Membuat lelaki berkepala empat itu dengan sadisnya menyita ponsel berharga Kim Jongin. _Hell,_ berharga bukan maksud harganya tapi Jongin sedang berusaha menghubungi kekasih _cute_ nan manisnya itu –namun gagal, karena Sehun mematikan Ponselnya atau mungkin malah membuang kartunya. Dan berakhirlah Jongin di Jeju dengan tumpukan berkas yang harus di baca dan telitinya. Berkas-berkas dan perjanjian kontrak dengan perusahaan asing yang akan menanamkan modal di perusahaan Appa Jongin.

"Appa, kapan Appa akan mengembalikan ponselku? Perjanjian kita dengan mereka sudah selesaikan? Jadi, mau tak mau Appa harus berikan ponselku!" tanya Jongin kepada lelaki berkepala empat, bukan bertanya lagi _dink_, memaksa malah.

"Dasar, sebegitu berharganya ponselmu itu kah?" Lelaki yang tak kalah putih dari kekasihnya itu bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

Jongin mengangguk "Appa tidak tahu urusan anak muda, yang tua memang selalu seperti itu, mana bisa mengerti" dengan santainya Jongin berbicara seperti itu dengan Kim Joonmyeon Appanya. Oke, ini biasa kok. Jongin memang berperilaku seperti biasa dengan Appanya seperti anak-anak lain. Tidak bersikap formal seperti saat ada rapat atau pertemuan penting dengan Klien.

"Ck... Dasar! Kau sama saja dengan ABG-ABG abil di luar sana Jongin! Minta saja dengan sekretaris Han Appa menyuruh dia yang menyimpannya"

Dan panaslah Jongin seketika. Jadi? Ponselnya selama tujuh hari ini bersama Pak Han? Astaga tahu seperti itu sudah ia minta dari kemarin. Tapi, ya sudahlah Jongin pun segera menghabiskan makan malamnya dan berlari ke kamar Sekretaris Han. Semoga saja ini belum terlambat. Kalau iya, tamatlah sudah kisah romansa Kim Jongin.

.

"Astaga, pakai acara Baterai habis? Bagaimana ini? dasar, kenapa Appa tak menyuruh sekretaris Han untuk mencharge nya juga sih!" Kalau begini Kai yang repotkan?dan kai pun segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengcharge baterai ponselnya itu.

"Tuan Muda..." panggil seseorang di belakang Kai, kai sudah tahu jelas itu siapa, sekretaris Han. Dan dengan enggan Kai berbalik.

"Sekretaris Han? Ada apa?" tanya Kai gusar.

"Presdir meminta kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Karena menurut perkiraan cuaca, besok dan lusa akan terjadi badai di Seoul jadi penerbangan akan ditiadakan." Lapornya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kapan penerbangannya?"

"sejam lagi. Bersiaplah. Jam 8 kita sudah harus di pesawat." Lelaki paruh baya itu pun mengakhiri laporannya.

"Ada perlu sesuatu tuan muda?" tanya lelaki paruh baya tersebut saat menyadari tatapan Kai seperti ingin minta bantuan.

"Apa Anda membawa powerbank, bateraiku habis! Aku takkan sempat mengcharge nya jika harus bersiap pulang ke Seoul."

"Kebetulan saya membawanya, Tuan muda! Akan saya berikan nanti di bandara." Tukasnya.

.

Setelah mengabiskan beberapa Jam mengudara akhirnya mereka tiba di Seoul. Jongin sudah grusah-grusuh sendiri. Ponselnya masih mati, karena ternyata powerbank sekretaris Han yang ia janjikan tertinggal di rumah. Membuat Kai mendesah kecewa. Namun, Kai menyuruh sang sopir untuk membawakannya dari rumah. Jadi, sekarang ponselnya sedang mencharge. Dan tampaknya Jongin lupa untuk menghidupkannya terlebih dulu. Ia tergesa-gesa segera menemui kekasihnya. Saat ini ia tengah menaiki mobil yang di bawa oleh supirnya tadi. Kai bilang akan pergi sebentar makanya ia mengendarai mobil sendiri. Ayahnya? Sudahlah jangan tanyakan! Seworkaholicnya Kai, ayahnya ratusan kali lipat lebih workaholic di banding dia. Mungkin lelaki tua itu tengah menghadiri undangan dari perusahaan lokal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sampai lah Kai di apartemen Sehun. Ia teringat dengan ponselnya dan segera mengaktifkannya. Betapa terkejutnya Kai setelah mendapat 'pesan suara' dari Sehun. Kai segera membukanya.

"_Kai, kau marah padaku, eoh! Aku minta maaf, tapi jangan diam aku seperti ini. dan kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab, pesan dan telponku sedari tadi ha? Segera hubungi aku jika kau mendengar ini. aku merindukannmu"_

Dan demi apa Kai serasa ingin berteriak sekarang juga! semanja dan bagaimana kekanakannya Sehun, Kai jauh lebih kekanakan dari kekasihnya sendiri jika sudah mengenai dirinya dan ehm.. kekasih manisnya Sehun.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya selama 3 tahun berhubungan, Sehun begitu mengkhawatirkannya sampai menjatuhkan harga dirinya ketika mereka sedang marahan. Biasanya, Kai yang bakal merajuk-rajuk untuk dimaafkan jika Sehun sedang marah. Oh apa Tuhan sedang membalas segala kesialannya selama seminggu di Jeju? kalau iya Kai rela jika mendapat balasan seperti ini.

Kai masih senyam-senyum mendengar berulang-ulang pesan suara Sehun. Ingatkan Kai jika ia harus menemui Sehun segera. Dan tak lama kemudian. Ponsel Jongin berdering. Dan senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika mengetahui siapa nama tertera di sana. 'My Baby Hun' , oke Jongin segera menetralkan dirinya.

"_Calm down_ Jongin'' bisiknya sendiri 'kau harus sedikit jual mahal dengan kekasih kelewat imutmu itu'

"Jonginnie.. akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu, eoh? e_odiga_? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Huhu.. kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf aku tak bermaksud mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak saat itu. dan kumohon jangan matikan sambungan teleponmu, oke?" terdengar helaan napas sehun setelah dia menyelesaikan rentetan kalimat panjangnya dengan terengah. Owh, mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukan Jongin sudah membuatnya kalap. Cukup! dia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan rencananya mengerjai Sehun balik. Karena Kai sudah sangat sangat senang sekarang. Karena sejak kepergian tanpa kabar beberapa waktu lalu membuat Sehunnie nya semakin perhatian. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah menahan senyumannya dan membayangkan betapa imut dan manisnya sehun saat ini jika ia melihat Sehun sekarang. Oke, karena tak tahan lagi melihat wajah yang di rindukannya, Kai keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju Apartemen Sehun.

"Jongin! Kau Jongin kan? Kenapa diam saja? kau tak mendengarkanku, eoh? Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, aku minta maaf. Jangan terus diam seperti itu. kau membuatku resah. Jongin, jawab Donk? Kau dimana sebenarnya?" Sehun masih pda nada merengek dan manjanya.

"Hmm.. Tebaklah, aku sekarang dimana." Setelah cukup lama diam akhirnya Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Walau tidak bisa dibilang menjawab juga sih, karena dia menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Terdengar bel masuk apartemen Sehun. "Jongin, tidak mungkinkan?" Sehun segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju pintu masuk apartemen sederhana tersebut. sebelum membukanya Sehun melihat intercom sejenak. Tampak seorang pemuda masih dengan setelan Jas hitam casualnya.

"Jongiinn..." Sehun pun segera membuka pintu dan menghambur memeluk Kai.

Kai sedikit terkejut juga sih. Adduh... Sehun ini membuat jantunganya tak pernah berdetak normal jika sudah dekat-dekat begini.

"Bogoshippeo... kenapa kau tak memberi kabar, eo? Kenapa tak menelpon kau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun seraya menangis kecil.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukkan erat. Jongin pun enggan untuk melepas orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Kai masih asyik menelusuk leher Sehun dan menghirup aroma baby dan vanila yang menyeruak masuk rongga hidungnya. Benar-benar manis semanis orangnya.

Beberapa menit berpelukan di depan pintu akhirnya mereka mengakhiri pelukan mesra dan segera memasuki apartemen Sehun. Tapi, tetap saja lengan Kai bergelayut possesive memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"Kau harus katakan kemana saja seminggu ini? pertemuan perusahaan ya?" tanya Sehun masih dalam kekepoannya.

Kai mengangguk, kai masih fokus memandangi raut kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu. lama-lama Sehun ngeri juga di pandangi dengan tatapan yang errr sulit diartikan.

"Aku ke Jeju, Baby! Selama seminggu aku ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang dari perusahaan asing yang akan berkerja sama dengan perusahaan kami."

"Lebih baik, kau memberitahuku lebih awal kedepannya. Aku pikir kita bakal berakhir gara-gara kesalahpahaman yang aku buat. Aku minta maaf!" Sehun menunduk.

"Gwenchana, sekarang kau jadi mengertikan? Bagaimana posisiku? Selain mengurusmu aku juga harus mengurus pekerjaan. Jadi kau harus mengerti, aku melakukannya juga demi kamu. Agar kelak ketika kita berumah tangga aku mempunyai modal sebagai biaya hidup."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah denganmu? Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Tentu saja kau Kim Sehun."

Kai tersenyum dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kekasih pucatnya itu. semakin dekat dan menghapus jarak keduanya. Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya kali ini karena Sehun hanya pasrah menerima setiap gerakan lembut bibirnya. Sehunnya pasti merindukannya kan?

.

.

.

"Sudah sana pulang? Lagipula ini sudah malam Jongin kau tidak ada pekerjaan besok pagi?"

"G_wenchana_. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? aku jauh-jauh dari Jeju langsung kesini tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku malah di usir! Kumohon Sehun sekali ini saja. biarkan aku menginap di apartemenmu oke? Aku juga tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku janji. Aku merindukanmu setelah seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu" Kai merengek. Sehun melihatnya jadi frustasi sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang uke di sini? Jongin suka sekali mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya seperti itu. jujur saja itu sama sekali tidak imut asal kau tahu. Dan daripada kau muntah lebih baik Sehun menurutinya kali ini.

"Hmm.. baiklah"

Jongin pun berteriak gembira.

Setelah Jongin selesai mandi dan memakan ramen kelebihan garam Oh Sehun sekarang waktunya tidur. Dan mereka tengah meributkan itu. dan inilah alasan Sehun enggan membawa Jongin menginap di apartemennya. Sehun sengaja menyewa apatemen sederhana dengan satu kamar di Seoul. Dia kan hanya anak kuliahan yang berniat menuntut ilmu di kota. Jadi, wajar sajakan seorang pelajar menyewa apartemen sederhana?

"Kau lebih baik tidur di sofa Kai? Aku sudah melarangmu menginap tadi kalau kau lupa!" bentak Sehun saat Kai merengek meminta mereka berdua tidur seranjang.

"Tapikan Sehunnie, aku masih lelah kau tega membiarkanku sakit punggung gara-gara tidur di sofa, eo?"

"Hhhh memusingkan, baiklah aku yang akan tidur di sofa kalau begitu, puas kau?" Sehun turun dari ranjang dan membawa selimut serta bantal menuju sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

Jongin segera berlari menghalangi jalan keluar sehun dari pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur di sofa kan? Aku hanya ingin kita sama-sama tidur di Ranjangmu, lagipula ranjang itu cukup besar jika kita bagi berdua."

"Kau hanya modus. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu akar picikmu, eoh?"

Sehun berniat melanjutkan jalannya namun masih tetap terhalangi oleh Kai.

"Aku janji kan tidak akan melakukan apapun, aku tahu kita masih belum bisa melakukan hubungan seperti itu sebelum kita menikah. Aku juga menghargai dan menghormatimu sebagi kekasihku Oh Sehun! jadi percayalah padaku. Akal akan selalu mengendalikanku agar kau tak terluka karena nafsuku."

Dan Sehun sadar atmosfer berubah menjadi lebih serius sekarang. Ia menatap obsidian Kai sejenak, memastikan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Hmm, Baiklah jika kau memaksa! aku percaya padamu"

Kai tersenyum "Terima kasih Sehun". Selanjutnya kai menggiring sehun menuju kamarnya.

Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat degup jantung sehun berdetak kencang asal kau tahu. _Hell_... Kai tengah memeluknya _possesive_ saat ini, sambil menceritakan kejadian apa saja seminggu lalu, yang hanya di balas anggukan dan gumaman dari Sehun, pertanda ia belum tidur dan mendengarkan kai bercerita.

"Sehunnie, Kau sudah mengantuk, eo?" dengan posisi Sehun di dada Kai menyulitkan Kai untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng. "sama sekali tidak, bagaimana denganmu Kai?"

"sama!.." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Oh dengan posisi Sehun yang seperti ini anak itu pasti tahu bagaimana cepatnya jantung Jongin berdegup. Biarlah, toh Jongin juga sengaja membiarkan Sehun tahu.

"Kai..."

"Hmm... nyanyikan aku lagu!" pinta Sehun.

"Berjanjilah setelahnya kau harus tidur oke...?"

"Hmm..."

.

"ehm. Ehmm". Kai menyetel tenggorokannya. Meski suaranya tidak bagus-bagus _amat_ setidaknya Sehun menyukai suara Jongin. Dan itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. **Heey...** sebelumnya Jongin tak suka menyanyi! Tapi, setelah Sehun kerap kali memintanya menyanyikan lagu untuknya dari situ Jongin mulai belajar menyanyi dan menghapal lagu-lagu kesukaan sehun.

.

**Waiting for your call i'm sick**

**Call i'm angry**

**Call i'm desperatefor your voice**

**I'm listening to the song we used to sing**

**In the car do you remember**

**Butterfly, early summer**

**It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet**

**Cause... I was born to tell you i love you**

**And i am torn to do what i have to,**

**to make you mine stay with me tonight...**

Jongin mengakhiri lagunya sambil mengusap-ngusap surai _softgrey _Sehun.

"Suaramu semakin bagus" Komentar Sehun

Kai tersenyum "Tidurlah kalau begitu..."

"Hmmm..

Kai pun mengecup lembut rambut Sehun. _"Goodnight Baby"_

End

Review ya?


	2. The Wedding Part A

The Wedding ? Part a

Summary : ini KaiHun series cerita bisa saling berhubungan dg cerita sblmnya, mungkin bsa jg enggak. Akan banyak tempat jika saya pisah, jdi di gabung aja. Enjoy,

Warn :Boyslove, Typos, OOC, DLDR!

Sebenarnya Sehun bingung. Tidak biasa kekasih Tannya itu mengunjungi di malam-malam tak libur seperti ini. dan lagi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya. Itu membuat Sehun sedikit, yah sedikit malas menyambutnya. Karena Kai sangat merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan camkan itu.

"Astaga, ku pikir kau pencuri, huh! Ada apa? Tidak biasanya berkunjung di malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik. Terang saja, belum sempat Sehun membukakan pintu apartemennya, makhluk berkulit tan eksotis itu sudah dengan PW nya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Bagaimana bisa? Jelas saja, Kai kan tahu password apartemen Sehun, ck.

Yang menjadi tersangka penyelidikan Oh Sehun, hanya mengeluarkan senyum –yang menurut dirinya sendiri (Kai) sangat tampan dan sebenarnya Sehun mengakui itu juga.

"Memang tidak boleh mengunjungi kekasih sendiri? Kapanpun pintu apartemenmu akan selalu terbuka untukku kan?". Kai mengajukan pertanyaan yang err... Sehun rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala Kai jika saja ia tak menyayangi namja itu.

'terbuka untuknya? Tentu saja karena kau yang membukanya sendiri' Batin Sehun kesal.

"Ceehh.. menggelikan! Cepat katakan kau pasti ada urusan pentingkan? Sampai datang malam-malam seperti ini?" kali ini Sehun ikut duduk di samping Kai.

Kai hanya diam, tangannya mendarat sudah di pinggang ramping Sehun. jangan lupakan posisi duduk Sehun yang sudah terdesak ke tepi gara-gara Kai yang menempelkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku kesempitan tahu! Geser-geser sana! jangan dekat-dekat kau pasti belum mandi! dasar jorok, bukannya pulang dulu kerumah dan mandi malah bertamu ke rumah orang!" Sehun berusaha menggeser posisi duduknya dan menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari pinggangnya.

"Tanpa mandi pun aku akan selalu wangi dan tetap tampan, ya kan Sehunnie?" Goda Kai lagi.

"Apa sih maumu? Aku capek. Cepet dong ngomong kalo mau ngomong! Aku mau tidur tadi asal kau tahu, jika saja kau tidak berkunjung! Hey kau mau kemana?" belum puas Sehun memarahi Kai. Anak itu malah beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar Sehun. What The Fff? Anak ini tidak diajarkan sopan santun apa? Dengan seenaknya memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin? Benar-benar sepertinya pemikiran mengenai 'menjedukkan kepala Jongin di dinding' perlu di pikirkan ulang atau langsung saja lakukan hal itu.

Tanpa berbalik Jongin menjawab "Aku mau mandi. Kau masih menyimpan bajuku kan?".

Kemudian Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun "Ehmm.. bisa masakkan aku sesuatu. Aku belum makan malam, ya Sehunnie?"

Sehun hanya menghembuskan napas sambil mengelus dada. 'Sabar.. sabar.. sabar!'

Karena dasar kasihan dan tidak tega melihat Jongin yang pulang dari kerja langsung ke apartemennya tanpa makan malam terlebih dahulu. Dengan segala kebaikan hatinya yang –sangat di paksakan, Sehun memasakkan Jongin Sup. Di kulkasnya hanya ada beberapa wortel dan sayur untuk sup serta dua potong daging. Sebenarnya, Jongin akan terima saja jika Sehun hanya memberinya ramen. Tapi, Sehun pikir mungkin Jongin akan tetap lapar, dan lagi mie tidak terlalu sehatkan jika di konsumsi terlalu banyak.

.

Sedang asyik dengan acara potong memotong wortel dan sayuran lainnya. Sehun mendengar teriakan cempreng khas Kim Jongin, menghancurkan mood saja.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah menyiapkan bajuku? Aku hampir selesai! Sehunnie... Sehuunnn.. Oh Sehunnn...!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengelus dadanya pasrah, Jongin niat sekali sih merepotkannya terus. Lebih baik dia usir saja tadi, Jongin hitam itu.

"Astaga... Kai! Bajumu ada di lemariku! Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri!" Bentak Sehun kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya akan membuat bajumu berantakan jika aku mengambilnya sendiri."

Sehun mematikan kompor yang tengah bekerja memanaskan air untuk supnya dan bergegas menuju kamar. Jongin benar, dia hanya akan membuat lemari Sehun berantakan jika Jongin mengambilnya sendiri. Makanya dengan malas Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya bermaksud melakukan permintaan Jongin itu.

.

"Hey.. Sehun!" sapa Kai kaku. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun hanya cengo melihat wajah sok manis Kai. Dan cepat dengan tugasnya mengambilkan baju Kai. Kai memperhatikan Sehun hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas. Entahlah anak ini sedang membayangkan apa.

"Ini bajumu!" Sehun menyerahkan baju Kai dan meletakkan di pinggir ranjang. Kai berjalan mendekat, Sehun yang baru sadar dengan Kai yang, oh topless. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ayolah, demi apa coba, ternyata perut Kai memang benar-benar berABS, sebelumnya Sehun tak percaya itu. Sehun mengira tentang Kai yang rajin ke Gym itu hanya cerita bohongan Kim Jongin saja. dan ternyata itu fakta. Owh-owh, pipi Sehun memerah, ABS kai tercetak jelas di perutnya. Menyadari hal ini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan sialnya ia lupa bahwa membelakangi Kai itu berarti menghadap ke kaca lemarinya yang luas itu. itu artinya ia akan tetap melihat Kai dan mungkin saja kai menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu? Kau percayakan kalau aku memiliki nya?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk perutnya.

Sehun mendesis "Aku masih memasak, jadi pakai saja bajumu dengan benar!" dan setelahnya Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kai, yang lagi-lagi tengah tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah memerah Sehun tadi.

.

.

10 menit kemudian Kai sudah berada di meja makan. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah berkutat dengan acara memasaknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai. Namun, atas inisiatifnya sendiri ia berjalan menuju Sehun, ingin melihat keadaan. Ck! . Mungkin dia bisa membantu.

"Apa masih lama memasaknya Sehunna? Butuh bantuan?" Ujar Kai manja.

Sehun mendengarnya terkejut dan hampir saja memukulkan ciduk sayurnya (?) jika saja ia tak cepat menyadari itu adalah suara Jongin.

"Astaga, Jongin kau ini kenapa sih? Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku! Aku tidak akan selesai jika kau melakukan hal gila seperti ini. ada-ada saja sih. Sudah sana, jika kau ingin membantu lebih baik kau persiapkan minum dan peralatan makan. Jangan malah memperlambat pekerjaanku di sini." Ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu. Sebenarnya Sehun cukup sensitif akan sentuhan, dia penggeli. Apalagi, jika ia disentuh secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. owh, Jongin mu itu hanya modus Oh Sehun!

Okay, sepertinya rencana romantisnya gagal, gara-gara insiden barusan, jadi daripada benar-benar mendapat pukulan sungguhan dari 'apa itu yang dipegang Sehun untuk memasak. Lebih baik ia duduk diam di meja makan. toh, ia tak benar-benar berniat membantu Sehun. Oh My!

Beberapa menit setelahnya Sehun selesai dengan acara memasaknya. Ia tak melihat Jongin di meja makan, mungkin ia tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah, karena ia mendengar suara Tv dari sini.

Sehun hanya mendecih saat melihat tidak ada apapun di meja makan. 'Gayanya sok mau membantu' batin Sehun kesal.

Namun daripada memperpanjang masalah dengan menyuruh Jongin melakukan tugasnya, lebih baik ia sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Toh ini hanya sebentar.

Jongin suka kopi, maka Sehun membuatkannya Kopi. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri ia membuat susu vanila untuk minuman penutup. Mengambil beberapa buah sisanya kemarin dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Jongiiiiinn... Kau jadi makan tidak!"

.

.

"Jadi, sepupumu akan menikah lusa?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makannya beberapa menit lalu, tepatnya Jongin karena Sehun tidak mau memakan masakkan sendiri setelah mengetahui supnya sedikit kelebihan garam, ditambah fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia juga sudah makan cukup banyak tadi atas traktiran Baekhyun. Tapi, meski begitu supnya masih bisa dimakan kok, atas ide brilliant Kim Jongin, pemuda itu menambahkan sedikit air panas. Walau rasanya jadi agak aneh, Jongin tetap bersemangat. baginya makan apapun akan terasa sangat enak dan lezat jika ditemani sambil memandang wajah manis kekasihnya. #Ceeh! Jongin Loveydoveymodeon.

"Ne... dan pernikahannya akan berlangsung di Jeju! Aku di suruh mewakili Appa kesana! Pak Tua itu sedang di Jepang sekarang!" Curhat Jongin mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Ya sudah, berangkat saja! Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Ehm... Aku, aku ingin kau ikut!"

"Mwo?" Sehun menyemburkan susu yang baru saja di minumnya dan mengenai wajah Jongin, astaga konyol.

"Ah, Sehun hati-hati kalau minum!" Kai mengelap-elap wajahnya dengan serbet. Ugh, andai saja bukan Sehun yang menyembur dapat dipastikan orang tsb mendapat bogem mentah Jongin, ah berlebihan.

"Tidak mau, aku banyak urusan. Jangan bawa-bawa aku dengan urusanmu ya. wkk # mehrong!"

"Memangnya kau sibuk apa, eoh? Kudengar dari Luhan universitas kalian sedang mengadakan kegiatan olimpiade untuk tingkat SHS dan acaranya masih berlangsung sampai seminggu ke berarti kegiatan perkuliahan ditiadakan kan? Bukannya kau juga panitia?"

"Nah itu dia, aku sibuk menjadi panitia, dan tadi aku mendapat banyak pekerjaan, dan kau seenaknya berkunjung kemari tanpa pemberitahuan apapun." Balas Sehun emosi. Sementara, Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman saja. Sudah biasa, emosi Sehun memang buruk, ck.

"Makanya ikut aku Jeju, kita bisa sekalian liburan untuk dua hari kedepannya, bukankah kau sangat ingin ke Jeju? Kau belum pernah kesana kan?" Pertanyaan Jongin terdengar seperti hinaan saja. apa-apaan dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. mentang-mentang ia sering bolak-balik Jeju-Seoul, owh dasar. Tapi, memang iya sih Sehun belum pernah ke Jeju, saat darmawisata JHS Sehun tidak bisa ikut karena Kakek dari Appanya meninggal dan saat liburan kelulusan SMU dulu dia tidak bisa ikut liburan juga bersama teman-temannya gara-gara sedang demam tinggi + flu. Owh, what a poor boy!

"Kau tahukan calon suami sepupuku itu anak menteri dan pengusaha pertambangan terkenal itu. calon suaminya sendiri seorang arsitek muda yang bekerja mendesain gedung-gedung mewah di Gangnam. Mereka menyediakan penginapan dan beberapa fasilitas gratis bagi para tamu undangan khususnya para kerabat, seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena mendapat kesempatan ini" Bisik Jongin, menggoyahkan pemikiran Sehun untuk ikut.

Sehun diam, mungkin masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagaimana masih bersikeras tidak ikut? Astaga Sehun disana gakkan lama kok Cuma dua hari tapi lumayan kan untuk merefreshkan otak?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mensugesti Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan!" Putus Sehun final.

"Yeah, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini!" Jongin berkata senang.

"Yeah dan sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang sebelum tengah malam! Cepat sana pulang!" Usir Sehun dengan gaya tangan mengusir.

Jongin melenggos. "Kau selalu seperti ini. Menganggu kenikmatan orang saja! setidaknya sampai aku menghabiskan kopiku dulu!" Argumen Jongin yang sejujurnya hanyalah tameng agar ia lebih lama berada di apartemen Sehun atau jika ia beruntung Sehun akan membiarkannya menginap, owh senangnnya.

"Astaga, kau meminum apalagi? Meminum cangkirmu? Kau tidak lihat, minuman sudah habis sejak tadi" Tunjuk-tunjuk Sehun pada cangkir bermotif Teddy bear itu.

Jongin hanya cengengesan. "Oh habis ya? Owh, kalau begitu bisa kau buatkan aku secangkir lagi? Aku, ak akuu.. berniat lebur malam nanti, jadi biar tidak mengantuk, bis..

"Jika kau akan lembur bukankah seharusnya kau pulang lebih awal huh? Sana pulang, atau aku akan mengabaikanmu lagi jika berkunjung kemari... cepat sana pulang ini sudah jam 11 malam!"

Huh mengabaikan? Baru saja tadi Sehun bersikap perhatian dan manis padanya –meski atas paksaan Jongin juga sih.

Yeah tapi sepertinya amukan Sehun lebih mengerikan dari singa betina yang kehilangan anaknya sekalipun. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan pulang saja, walau sangat malas.

"Kau tidak mengantarku sampai ke pintu?" Tanya Jongin yang bersiap dengan kepergiannya dari rumah Sehun. Jongin melihat Sehun masih duduk santai menonton acara Tv.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukannya? aku tahu kau takut hantu tapi di rumahku di ada hantu kok, sudah sana pulang aku mau istirahat!" Ucap Sehun ngelantur. Sehun kemudian mematikan Tv dan bangkit dari duduknya hendak menuju kamar sebelum nada menjengkelkan kembali terdengar dari Jongin.

"Tidak mau. Sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun geram.

"Sini, mendekatlah!...!" perintah Kai. Sehun hanya menurut saja sudah kepalang tanggung sedari tadi ia juga sudah mengikuti permainan Kai dan Sehun rasa ia harus segera menyelesaikannya dengan mengusir Kai keluar dari apartemennya. Yeah, karena Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Saranghae, Sehunnie!" dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kai memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir cherry Sehun.

Sehun hampir saja memberontak, tapi terblok karena Kai kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang yang menuntut. Ugh, biarlah mereka menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

_Sampai sini dulu ya, kalau di sambung terlalu panjang, jadi saya bagi 2 part. Silahkan review jika bersedia, reviewnya jangan bikin sakit ati ya. sopan-sopan aja ngomoongnya ok! Thx before atas review kemarin._


	3. Holiday

Holiday

Summary : [Chap 3 Up] "Menurutmu, bagaimana jika kita menikah? bagaimana jika kita juga menyusul seperti mereka?" –Jongin, KaiHun.

**Warn :Boyslove, Typos, OOC, DLDR! Alur yang melenceng dari judul ( and i was sorry for this one, hkhkh), ini masih lanjutan part sebelumnya ya! Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan ikut. Ia juga sudah mempersiapkan beberapa stel bajunya. Kata Jongin cukup bawa sepasang Jas formal, karena resepsinya hanya satu malam, dan malam berikutnya diadakan pesta untuk teman-teman sebaya pengantin.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di hotel dimana mereka akan menginap. Penjagaan benar-benar ketat sepertinya. Sebelum masuk Jongin terlebih dahulu menyerahkan undangan dan sebuah kartu layaknya ATM. Setelahnya baru mereka mendapat kamar. Dan yang menjadi persoalan, Jongin sengaja memesan satu kamar dengan ranjang king size. Owh!

"Jadi, kita benar-benar sekamar nih? Tapi, bukankah posisiku menggantikan Appamu, dan seharusnya aku juga mendapat kamarku sendiri." Ujar Sehun mengeluarkan suara protesnya.

Jongin hanya sok memasang wajah serius. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa lebar, karena berhasil mengelabui kekasihnya. Biar saja, bukannya satu kamar terdengar lebih baik.

"Tidak bisa. Hanya pemilik asli yang bisa mendapatkannya. Kau di bawah tanggung jawabku, maka petugas mengijinkan. Kau tidak lihat tadi? Bagaimana ketatnya sistem pengamanan?" Jawab Jongin dengan santainya.

"Oh, begitu ya!"

Dan setelahnya Sehun membereskan baju mereka berdua di lemari. Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi. Lagipula, kasurnya cukup besar untuk di bagi berdua.

"Kenapa kau slalu senyum-senyum? Apa yang salah denganku?" tanya Sehun risih. Pasalnya sedari tadi kekasih tannya itu tak berhenti-berhenti manatapinya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Meski, Sehun tengah menata pakaian mereka berdua di lemari tetap saja matanya dapat menangkap gerak-gerik Kai dari samping.

"Ani, aku hanya membayangkan jika kita menikah nanti. Kau akan menyambutku saat pulang kerja, membuatkan aku masakan, menyiapkan air hangat untukku, owh pasti menyenangkan sekali. Aku tidak harus melakukannya sendiri." Jongin berucap sambil membayangkan moment-moment manis seperti itu.

Sehun hanya berdecak saja "Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu? Jika aku di jodohkan di desa oleh orang tuaku bagaimana?"

Paras yang penuh oleh senyuman tadi segera menghilang saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata perjodohan. Oh astaga, ini zaman apa masih berlaku hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa. Tentu saja kau yang akan menikah denganku. Mana boleh seperti itu, memangnya siapa yang akan di jodohkan denganmu, eo?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dulu ketika kecil aku pernah dengar ibu akan menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya saat dewasa"

"Bodoh, kau kan berpacaran denganku, jadi kau hanya boleh menikah denganku.

Oh Sehun! kau di jodohkan? Ceeh... itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Jongin menggertak, Sehun hanya cuek saja. Dia kan hanya bermaksud menggoda Jongin saja, ck.

"Jadi, kapan resepsinya?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oh yeah, dan Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara memasukkan baju ke lemari.

Jongin menoleh, "Jam 7 sudah mulai"

"Jam tujuh? Kenapa cepat sekali mulainya?"

"Mungkin, karena beberapa pejabat pemerintahan akan datang, yeah jadi acarannya mulai lebih cepat."

"Owh"

.

Sehun berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dan pemandangan benar-benar menakjubkan, ia bisa melihat air laut tak jauh dari kamarnya. Angin-angin menyapa lembut tubuhnya. Huh, senangnya! Benar-benar indah! Mungkin besok Sehun akan jalan-jalan di daerah sekitar, pasti menyenangkan sekali.

"Hey, Sehun! kukira kau keluar! Sekarang giliranmu mandi!" Ucap Jongin. Ia telah mengenakan kaosnya dan boxer. Jangan lupakan handuk yang tengah bekerja mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan sejujurnya pose Jongin seperti ini sangat memesona. Owh, sadarlah Oh Sehun!

"Hmm..." Sehun menuruti perkataan Jongin dan segera berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

Jika ditanya mengenai resepsi pernikahan yang katanya masih sepupu jauh Jongin ini, maka jawabannya tidak jauh dari kata glamour dan berkelas. Tamu-tamu undangannya saja pejabat-pejabat penting di pemerintahan, beberapa artis terlihat, dan keluarga-keluarga kedua belah pihak. Dan jangan lupa dengan keberadaan wartawan dimana-dimana, dan kata Jongin acara pernikahan ini di rekam di Tv.

"Bersikaplah seperti orang-orang tingkat atas, agar tidak di pandang remeh. Karena semua orang yang hadir di resepsi ini berasal dari kalangan atas." Bisik Jongin kepada Sehun. dan sebenarnya Sehun sedikit risih juga.

Namun, lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk. Karena sesungguhnya Sehun mengangkat tinggi harga dirinya.

"Hmm.." Jawab Sehun.

"Cukup diam dan perhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Fokuskan matamu ke satu arah saja, mata jangan nyalang kemana-mana."

"hmm.."

"Okay, sekarang kita berjalan ke arah pengantin. Kau cukup mengikuti dan melakukan apa yang aku perbuat okay, dan setelahnya jika kau minta pulang kita akan pulang."

Sehun tersenyum kali ini. Kai peka juga ternyata. Sehun memang kurang nyaman dengan situasi formal seperti ini. ia tak terbiasa. Karena, Sehun adalah Sehun ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Tidak dikekang dengan aturan-aturan tak tertulis seperti di resepsi pernikahan 'sepupu Jongin' ini.

Kai memandang balik Sehun, "Aku tahu, kau kurang nyamankan? Ayo kita buat ini cepat, setelah ini kita bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar Pantai." Ucap Jongin lagi. Dan Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun. mereka sudah keluar dari resepsi dengan atmosfer, hwgh menurut Sehun menyesakkan karena saking formalnya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Pernikahan mereka?"

"Owh, pengantin prianya tampan, dan sepupumu sangat cantik, kupikir mereka sangat cocok, pasti mereka akan mendapakan anak-anak yang imut dan menggemaskan." Ucap Sehun riang.

Hening. Mereka hanya berjalan bersama diatas pasir putih tepi pantai. Sehun juga tidak tahu mau berbicara apalagi. Karena sepertinya angin malam pantai sangat sejuk dan membawanya ke dimensi tersendiri.

"Sehun..." Nada bicara Jongin tidak terdengar ada candaan.

Sehun menoleh mendapati namanya di panggil oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika kita menikah? bagaimana jika kita juga menyusul seperti mereka?"

Pertanyaan Jongin mampu membuat detak Sehun menggila seketika.

'Menikah?' bukankah mereka masih terlalu muda untuk ini. dan yang Sehun tahu dari ibunya menikah itu tidak semudah pikiran awal banyak orang. Karena akan banyak masalah yang akan mereka hadapi, terlebih jika mereka tidak bersiap diri untuk ini.

"Aku rasa kita sudah cukup umur. Aku juga sudah menghasilkan uang sendiri. Dan tentang kau yang kuliah, kau masih bisa melajutkannya kan setelah kita menikah?" Jelas Jongin lagi.

Sehun hanya menunduk, membuat Jongin kecewa dengannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun. tampang sedih dan kecewa Jongin lebih buruk dari saat Jongin marah sekalipun, itu menurut Sehun.

"Aku belum siap" Jawab Sehun cepat.

Jongin menelan ludahnya pahit. Ia sudah memprediksikan seperti ini. wajar saja jika Sehun mengatakan itu. karena Jongin terlalu tiba-tiba dan sebelumnya mereka tidak ada membicarakan hal ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Menikah bukan hal yang main-main. Aku selalu mencamkan dalam hatiku, untuk menikah hanya satu kali. Jadi, aku harus benar-benar siap untuk itu. kau mengertikan Jongin?" Sehun kembali menunduk mengenggam erat-erat jari-jarinya.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang merasa bersalah, Jongin jadi tidak enak juga. Mereka jarang berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya bercanda. Ia tahu, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.

"Hey... Aku hanya bercanda.. Hehe! Menikah di usia 23 bukan target awalku. Tenang saja, aku hanya main-main!" Ucap Jongin. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspressi bingung Sehun.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan wajah innocent nya. Kemudian, mengerutkan dahinya. Terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

"Ahh... Benarkah? Syukurlah! Eoh, kupikir kau serius!" Jujur Sehun masih shock juga.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Bugh..." dan pukulan cukup kuaat mengenai kepala Jongin.

"Tidak lucu bodoh!" Sehun rupanya marah setelah menyadari candaan Jongin.

"Sakiit tahu. Kalau kekasihmu yang tampan ini gugur otak lalu melupakanmu bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin sambil meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin telah benjol. Kau tahu kan Sehun itu kurus? Jadi, mungkin saja tulang Sehun yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kepala sexy Jongin #semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jongin sexy. Ck!

"Whatever" Ucap Sehun lalu melanjutkan jalan, meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin mengejar, "Hey, mana boleh memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti itu? Dan ini benar-benar sakit!" Jongin berkata sedikit lantang. Tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi tulang ubun-ubunnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, niatnya ingin mencueki Jongin urung sudah. Ia iba juga melihat Jongin.

"Memang benar-benar sakit ya?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku bahkan bisa merasakan benjol akibat bekas pukulanmu!" Jongin mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Sehun tampak gelisah, merasa bersalah mungkin. Memang sih ia tadi juga memukulnya terlalu keras.

Sehun mendekat, bermaksud mengecek keadaan kepala Jongin, ck. "Habisnya kau keterlaluan bercandanya, mengejutkanku saja" Sehun mengusak-usak rambut Jongin. Mencoba lihat apa yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar.

"Astaga Jongin! Kau benar! Aku.. ak-aku benar-benar minta maaf! Apa sakit sekali? Maaf... aduh pasti sakit, ya?" Sehun baru saja menemukan bekas pukulannya tadi. Memang sih terasa di tangannya agak benjol ?.

"Iya kan! Untung saja aku masih baik-baik saja. Lain kali perlakukan aku lebih lembut. Kau ini kejam sekali padaku."

"Mianhae... aduh, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. kau boleh membalasku!" Sehun menyodorkan kepalanya kepada Jongin.

Owh, terbukti kan galak-galak Sehun itu polos, makanya Jongin suka, Sehun itu apa adanya.

"Bodoh, Tidak seperti ini caranya." Jawab Jongin datar. Sepeerti benar-bena marah saja di telinga Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Masih tanya? Menurutmu? Apa yang biasa di lakukan ibumu jika ada kepalamu terkena pukulan/terbentur?

"Ibuku? Eoh... Dia akan meniup-niupnya lalu..."

"Lalu?..." Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia langsung saja mempraktekannya. Sehun meniup-niup kepala Jongin. Membuat Jongin terpaksa sedikit menunduk.

"Cup.." Sehun mencium kepala Jongin.

"Semoga tidak sakit lagi sayang..." Ucap Sehun manis. Wuuihh... Senangnya Jongin.

Jongin pun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sehun yang memerah karena malu.

"Kenapa Cuma di kepala? Aku kan tidak bisa merasakannya?"

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin kau menciumku di sini!" Jongin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya merasakan gejolak yang wow di darahnya.

Sehun menengadah, "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, saranghae Kim Jongin Baby! Chu~"

Sehun mencium Jongin tepat di bibir. Di bawah tiupan angin malam di Jeju.

Jongin tersenyum menang. Ia merasa menjadi seorang penakluk. Penakluk Oh Sehun tentunya. Jadi, Oh Sehun itu manis kan? Meski dia seperti Singa PMS sekalipun, Jongin tetap betah berlama-lama di sisi Oh Sehun.

End.

Oh ya thx bagi yang udh review chap 2 kemarin. Ff ini didedikasikan untuk :

**yunacho90 Nagisa Kitagawa**

** Shouraichi Rein leeyeol **

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai urikaihun **

**daddykaimommysehun kimkaixxohun **

**Guest whirldwind27**

**dia. luhane **

**LKCTJ94 utsukushii02 **

**choi fai fai xxx**

**Kin Ocean myhunie **

**hunnihunluhan amalia**

**vantastfic mfaz**

**purpleGyu**


	4. I Miss U, Kim Jongin!

**I Miss U, Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**This FF just for 'KHS'. Haha.. **

**Bahasa Tidak baku, Sho-ai (Boyslove) content, Typo bertebaran, Gak suka Gak usah baca dear!**

**Bisa disambungin sama chap sebelumnya, bisa juga nggak. Terserah deh -_-**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang layar ponselnya kesal. Ini sudah jam tujuh. Katanya Jongin akan melakukan video call via _Line._ Tapi apa? Anak itu kemana sih? Batin Sehun gusar.

Ia sudah jungkir balik tukar posisi di sofa depanTV.

Inginnya menangis, tapi buat apa. Jongin memang keterlaluan. Sampai aku lagi yang menelponnya lihat saja.

Karena tak kunjung mendapati notif dari ponselnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil biskuit dan susu coklat di kulkas. Rencananya ia mau nonton saja. Huh, Jongin menyebalkaaann... Teriak batinnya.

.

.

Satu menit yg lalu, Jongin menghubunginya via _Line_, dg video call tentu saja. sebenarnya Jongin tak ingin, Sehun memaksa sih. Dia jadinya harus mengaktifkan 4G nya kan? Mahal tahu. Ya, demi Sehun lah.

"Hey ... Jongin, Hitam, pesek... kenapa kau selalu telat menghubungiku,hah? Kau bermain dg gadis cantik di sana, eh? Awas saja.. kalau berani, akan kubunuh dia." Gertak Sehun sebal.

Jongin hanya tersenyum-senyum, Sehun memang agak pencemburu dan.. possesive.

"Tidak, Baby Hunnie, kau kan jauh lebih cantik dan manis dibanding mereka. Aku tadi, sibuk menjaga keponakannku. Dia sangat lucu. Rasanya, menyenangkan. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan Monggu, Jangah dan Janggu. Gara-gara dia."

Lelaki berkulit tan itu bercerita tanpa rasa bersalah, senyuman selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Sementara Sehun menunjukkan pose mau muntah yang tidak di sadari Jongin.

Astaga..

"Ohh... sekarang kau beralih jadi Baby Sitter Noona-mu, begitu?"

"Ya.. Tidak juga, aku hanya menikmati pekerjaanku. Sudah makan sayang?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Menikmati pekerjaan katanya? Cihh... sejak kapan Kim Jongin menyukai anak kecil. Damn...

"Ya sudah... Nikmati saja pekerjaanmu mengurus Baby sana. Jangan pedulikan siapapun lagi. FYI, Kim Jongdae akan menggorokmu jika dua hari lagi kau tidak kembali ke kantor. Jadi, sebaiknya kau segera hubungi dia. Bye."

Tap.. Layar menghilang, Wajah Sehun tidak lagi muncul di layar ponsel Jongin. Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. Tadi, jaringan tidak tiba-tiba hilangkan?

Aaa... Anak itu pasti marah karena aku mengabaikannya.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin, keponakannmu ingin jalan-jalan, dia menangis sekarang." Terdengar teriakan sang eomma dari dapur.

"Iya, Eomma." Jongin beranjak dari kasurnya, dan menuju sang keponakan tercinta.

Maaf ya Sehunna, aku mengabaikanmu. Ini hari terakhir kok. Batin Jongin. Kemudian, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil yang di letakkan di nakas.

.

.

Sehari setelahnya Jongin benar-benar kembali ke apartemennya dan bekerja di kantor. Kemarin itu dia baru mengunjungi rumah eommanya karena mendapat cuti satu minggu. Sekalian, ingin mengunjungi penduduk baru keluarga besarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang keponakan yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang kembali, ia ingat ia harus mengunjungi Sehun. kekasih nya itu jika tidak di temuinya selama beberapa hari saja, akan bolak-balik menelpon dan berpuluh-puluh mengirim sms. Kadang membuat Jongin kesal. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia akan tetap meladeninya, begitu kan cara Sehun memberi perhatian padanya.

Dan hal buruknya, seharian kemarin Satu pesan pun bahkan tidak Jongin dapat dari Sehun. Ya dia tahu, anak itu pasti marah karena di abaikan. Selama seminggu di sana Jongin hanya tiga kali menelpon, dan dua kali video call, membalas pesannya saja saat akan tidur. Berbanding terbalik jika seandainya ia keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan, sesibuk apapun dalam sehari pasti akan ia usahakan menelpon/video call sekali, dan sebanyak mungkin mengirim pesan pada malam hari.

.

.

Jongin memasukkan password pada apartemen Sehun. ia tahu jika ia menekan bel, anak itu tidak akan membukanya.

Jongin meletakkan bawaannya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian mengangkatnya kembali dan meletakkan nya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia mencari Sehun sampai ke dapur, kamar dan ruangan-ruangan lain yang memungkinkan.

"Sehun-ah... Kau dimana? Sehun.. Oh Sehun.."

Ia sudah berputar-putar ruangan beberapa kali namun tak mendapati keberadaan namja _pale skin_ itu.

Jongin putuskan untuk menungguinya sambil menata barang bawaannya. Di plastik putih besar yang di bawanya ia keluarkan Sushi dan beberapa cup Bubble Tea. Ia menyusunnya di meja makan. Sehun itu sangat suka Sushi lebih dari makanan apapun, dan sangat menyukai minuman berbubble hingga ia rela tak memiliki pulsa hanya karena memenuhi nafsunya akan minuman manis itu.

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Jongin, tatakan terakhir _'Fried chicken'_ khusus untuknya. Ia melihat jam, kemudian mencoba menghubungi Sehun. ia mendengar dering sayup-sayup di sana. Sehun meninggalkan ponselnya.

Astaga, anak itu ceroboh sekali. Jongin menjadi agak khawatir.

Sehun sudah dewasa, ya ya ya dia tidak akan jadi korban penculikan kan?

.

Beberapa jam kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, Jongin yang tengah menonton TV mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sehun yang melewatinya begitu saja.

Jongin hanya ber_smirk_ ria. Anak ini..

"Hey,, sayang, kau tidak melihat kehadiran pangeran yang kau rindukan ya?" Godanya.

Saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya yang berjarak satu langkah lagi ia menoleh. "Hah... siapa yang merindukan siapa? Sana pulang saja kerumah ibumu."

Jongin berjalan menuju Sehun. "Kau marah padaku ya? Maaf.. dan Maaf. Kau darimana saja, sayang?" Bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun. lelaki berkulit Tan itu dengan cepat menangkap bahu Sehun dan memeluknya dari samping, menyandarkan tangannya yang berat pada bahu sempit Sehun.

"Isshh... Kau mengabaikanku terus selama di sana, Tahu!" Sehun berteriak tidak suka.

"Ya, a,aku tahu. Aku minta maaf ya? ayo ke belakang aku membawa Sushi dan buble tea tadi. Kau lapar dan hauskan? Melihat penampilanmu kau baru dari Gym ya Hun.?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ya Jongin harusnya tahulah. Sehun itu termasuk namja yang rajin keluar masuk Gym setiap akhir pekan . ya meski sekarang senin, ia bosan di rumah sendirian tidak melakukan apapun.

.

Jongin menyuapkan beberapa potong sushi yang tidak mau Sehun habiskan lagi. Menurut pengakuan sehun ia sudah kenyang, tapi Jongin memaksa. Menurut sepenglihatannya Sehun semakin terlihat seperti lidi saat ia tinggal selama seminggu.

"Lihat..baru ku tinggal seminggu saja kau sudah sekurus ini. Kau ini, perhatikanlah makanmu, nanti kau sakit." Nasihat Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam, "Sudah.. Jongin aku mau mandi. Kalau masih mau main tunggu di ruang Tv sana."

Sehun pun memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yg bergegas membereskan bekas makan mereka.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa-tawa tadi?" Tanya Sehun begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

Merasa ditanya ia menoleh, "Tidak, tadi kakakku melakukan video call katanya anaknya merindukanku." Ucap Jongin masih dg kekehannya yg membuat sehun illfeel.

"Ya..Ya.. Eh kau tidak terganggukan? Sini.. sini.. kau tidak merindukanku ya?" Goda Jongin, menarik lengan Sehun, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa sebagian paha Jongin. Jongin pun memeluknya erat. Mencurahkan rindunya. Jongin menciumi rambut Sehun yang menguarkan harumnya segar. Sehun hanya pasrah saja.

"Hey.. Sehunna jangan ngambek lagi." Jongin mendekatkan dahi mereka, Hidung mereka sampai bersentuhan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong kepala Jongin dengan dahinya yang bersentuhan dengan dahi Jongin.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana? Jadi kau marah padaku atau pada keponakanku?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Uhm.. padamu." Ia mengalihkan duduknya menghadap Tv.

"Keponakanku sangat menggemaskan, kalau kau melihatnya kau juga akan menyukainya. Serius, kapan-kapan mungkin aku perlu mempertemukannmu dengannya."Ujar Jongin. Tangannya tidak lepas dari punggung Sehun. mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Lihat fotonya."

"Hah..? Ahh.. di ponsel satu lagi sayang,," Jawab Jongin setelah membolak-balik galeri nya.

"Jongin.. Mana janjimu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini.. kalau kau melupakannya aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu dan mengusirmu dari sini."

Jongin berpikir sebentar, ia berjalan ke depan.

"Maksudmu ini.." Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari kamar tamu Sehun.

Itu.. sebuah boneka Rillakuma raksasa.

"Woah..." Sehun terpana. Jongin tersenyum lima jari.

Sehun memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

Jongin yang sedang berdiri mengambil ponselnya di saku depan.

"Sehun.. ! Lihat sini!" Jongin memfoto Sehun dg kamera ponselnya.

Sehun berpose memeluk sambil tersenyum manis.

Ahh.. bagaimana aku bisa menyelingkuhimu. Ckc..

..

"Kapan kau beli?"

"Dua hari lalu, saat jalan-jalan di kotaku."

"Jongin, terima kasih."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin mengeluarkan ekspressi tak percayanya , kemudian menyodorkan pipi nya.

"Hah? A.. Kau mau meminta ciuman begitu?" Ujar Sehun sengit.

"Auww..." Jongin menjerit menahan sakit.

Sehun itu kejam sekali,

Bukan dicium malah di tampar, ahh sakit..

"Ini kan sbg permintaan maafmu." Tunjuk Sehun pada bonekanya.

Ya.. ya.. ya.. meminta pada Sehun itu berarti harus memberi dulu.

"Cup."

Jongin mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Sehun.

Sehun memberinya tatapan mematikan.

"Aku merindukanmu sungguh... Boleh cium lagi ya sayang?" Tanya Jongin retoris.

Chup.. Chup.. Chup.. Chup.. Chup..

Jongin mencium Sehun bertubi-tubi. Di pipi, mata, hidung, dan cukup menguras nafsu ? Di bibir tipis Sehun. ahh ini yg paling ingin sekali ia kecup.

"Ehmpp... Jongin hentikan.. wajahku basah gara-gara salivamu. Dasar mesum!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin yang mulai menggerayang ke area lain.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, tapi sebelah tangannya tetap memeluk sehun.

"Kau itu, kalau aku yang rindu padamu, sibuk mengacuhkanku, tapi kalau kau yg rindu... Jangan seperti itu lagi." Ujar Sehun sengit.

Jongin mengelap sudut bibir Sehun yang masih tersisa lelehan saliva.

"Iya.. iya.. kalau kau rindu aku, peluk saja boneka itu. Itu Jongin yg lain, yg slalu menemanimu. Kau juga boleh memukulnya kalau kau kesal padaku. Tapi, jangan membuangnya ya? karena aku butuh kamu, ok!" Jongin berkata sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Ahh... sudah .. sudah akhiri, Sehun bakal salting, kalau sudah mendengar Jongin bicara_ cheesy_ seperti ini. Ugh mengerikan.

Sehun pun melepaskan dekapannya pada boneka besarnya dan dengan agresif memeluk Jongin di sampingnya.

"Iya .. iya.. sudah.. aku hanya mengerjaimu tadi marahnya. Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. menyeramkan tahu."

Jongin mencium leher sehun yang terekspos di matanya.

"Iya,, iya Baby Hunnie."

.Fin.

A/n : jangan pada ngadu muntah ya abis baca FF ini. karakternya ooc bgt gengg. Maklumin ye, dibuat sejam doang, ide spontanitas..

Ayoo.. ayoo.. cek kehadirannya, siapa yg udh baca Fic adul.. ini..

moga makin bertebaran KaiHun yeech... Bye,,


End file.
